jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Lamp
The Magic Lamp (alternatively referred to as the Old Lamp Maker's Lamp) is a magical oil lamp that was created by the Old Lamp Maker. The Magic Lamp has the ability to turn anyone who takes the lamp away from the person who originally found into a genie.And the person who originally found it the master of the lamp. Background The lamp was created by the Old Lamp Maker on Mount Olampus, though it's origins are unknown how end up on the beach. The Magic Lamp is one of the most powerful objects in Never Land. Physical description The lamp itself resembles an oil lamp, which have been used as "genie lamps" in Arabian folklore for generations. It is completely gold in color with lavender and teal markings. Powers and Abilities The lamp has the ability to turn anyone who takes the lamp away from the person who originally found into a genie.And the person who originally found it the master of the lamp. Role in the series The Magic Lamp first appeared in "Hook the Genie!" while searching for treasure on the beach Captain Hook and his crew stumble upon the magic lamp, Bones picks the magic lamp but before he could inspect the lamp it is quickly snatched out of his hands by Captain Hook who begins rubbing the lamp to release a genie within but Hook is forced inside and re-emerge as a a genie. At first Hook was displeased but Mr. Smee suggest the captain could make all his treasure wishes come true. But unfortunately for the greedy captain, he was unable to preform magic for himself and was force to serve Bones as his master. Jake and his crew overhear Hook bellowing and offer their assistants to turn Hook back to normal. Cubby suggests they find Pip the Pirate Genie, as he may know a way to change Hook back to normal. Suddenly Pip appears before the pirates, hearing Cubby's wish. Pip was shocked and a little amused at Hook's predicament, much to Hook's annoyance. Pip suggests that they journey to the top of Mount Olampus to find the old lamp maker, who could help break the spell. As the Pirates journey through Never Land to the mountain, Bones tries various wishes in order to cheer Hook on up their way. Once the pirate crew reach the top of Mount Olampus, the old lamp maker informs them that the only way to revert the curse is to have someone else take Hook's place. Bones volunteers to take Hook's place, shocking everyone. Bones says he will make this sacrifice because he failed to cheer Hook on the way to the mountain. Hook was so overwhelmed by the gesture of his crewmen he felt a feeling he'd never felt before - guilt for his actions. Hook informs the lamp maker he would remain as a genie, the old lamp maker chuckled as Hook is return to his former self. Captain Hook was overjoyed to back to normal, but everyone was confused how as the old lamp maker turned out to be Pip in disguise. Hook demands to know why Pip put him through the whole ordeal, if he had the power to turn him back to normal earlier. Pip revealed that he wanted to teach Hook a lesson for his greedy actions.The magic lamp is later mentioned at the end of the episode when Captain Hook and his crew were hiking back to the beach discovering something else buried under the sand. Sharky suggests that it may be another magic lamp. After the humiliation Hook endured, he refused to have anything to do with it as he quickly flees away with his crew behind him. No sooner then Hook and his crew leave, the wind exposing the buried object as a treasure chest full of gold. While not having anything to do with the plot of the episode the Magic Lamp makes a brief cameo appearance in "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" During the post-credits Jake and Captain Colossus are seen in the Never Land Desert when they stumble upon the lamp as Colossus rubs it and Pip emerges from the lamp. Gallery Lamp-Hook the Genie!02.jpg Bones&Hook-Hook the Genie!.png Pip-Hook the Genie! 04.jpg Bones&Hook-Hook the Genie.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie02.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie! 03.jpg BonesHookSmee-Hook the Genie! 03.jpg PipBones&Smee-Hook The Genie!.jpg Pip-Hook the Genie! 08.jpg Bones&Smee-Hook the Genie! 02.png Bones&Smee-Hook the Genie! 01.png Trivia *The Magic Lamp resembles the lamp from the Disney's Aladdin (1992 film) series. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects